


Urashima Shiro

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, dragons ningyo tengu oh my, otohime!Lance, urashima!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: After saving a turtle from a group of mischievous children, Shiro goes about his daily routine of fishing and visiting the market to trade his extra catch in for the necessities of life. A few days later he gets an unexpected invitation to visit Ryūgū-jō – the Dragon Palace under the sea.Whisked away beneath the very waves he's fished from all his life Shiro arrives at an extraordinary palace straight out of a fairytale and is greeted by the Lance, the Dragon Prince himself. Shiro soon finds himself swept away by the charming and beautiful prince and all he has to offer, yet he cannot forget his humble upbringing nor the aging parents he left behind.Shiro must make a decision, one that could disturb the new happiness he's found under the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ups and downs with writing this story but overall I'm glad I can post it now! This was my first bang and I'm glad that I joined in, it was lots of fun!  
> You can find the art that [leggydeco](https://leggydeco.tumblr.com/) did [RIGHT HERE!♥](https://leggydeco.tumblr.com/post/181033216290/my-pieces-for-the-shanceaubang-this-is-for-the) Please give it lots of love!!
> 
> I'll be posting the second and third chapters within the next few days!

Along the coast lies a small fishing village, its people simple but experienced in the ways of the surrounding waters. Generations of fishermen have called this place home, passing down their techniques and the stories learned and collected on long days at sea.

The Shirogane family is like many others in this way and just two seasons ago young Takashi had taken over for his father, shouldering most of the responsibilities. Eager to provide for his aging parents Takashi had taken to fishing like, well, a fish to water.

Despite losing an arm in an accident a few years ago, Takashi is more than capable of doing each and every task his father has taught him, his mind and body sharp and able to adapt new methods to guarantee fish in his net at the end of the day.

Takashi Shirogane is a poor fisherman but he is also strong and kind of heart. There is nothing he would not do if simply asked.

This is a story of how simple kindness can lead to great reward.

* * *

Shiro expertly ties off his small wooden boat floating beside the dock, double checking the knot before he grabs the lined canvas bag and slings it over his shoulder. Now that the fishing part of the day is over he just needs to head to the market and sell his extra haul for a few provisions he needs for the coming week.

Hearing laughter Shiro turns, shifting the bag over his shoulder and looking down the beach. A couple of children are crouched in the sand, a turtle trapped inside a cage of scrawny legs. One of the boys has a hold of a frayed piece of string, the other end looped around one of the sea creature's front flippers. Mud is smeared across the gold hued greenish blue of the turtle's hard shell, its head tucked safely away as another child pokes at it with a stick.

“Flip it onto its back so it can't get away!”

Muscles aching Shiro shoulders the weight of his long day and makes his way over to the group of young bullies.

“What do you have there?” He asks, lowering his canvas bag into the sand at his feet.

A boy with messy hair lifts his head. “Turtle. We found it so it's ours,” he says with a wary look.

“We're gonna make turtle soup,” another boy snickers, holding a makeshift blade in one hand, the handle wrapped in strips of dirty linen. He taps the point against the shell and the turtle shudders as if it understands its gloomy fate.

Thinking quickly Shiro crouches down beside them and flicks his gaze to the sad creature. He can just barely see the turtle's eyes from its hideaway. “How about I offer you a trade,” he says looking up at the boy he assumes is the leader. “I'll give you each two coins in exchange for this turtle, and you can head to the market and buy yourselves something more filling than turtle soup.”

The boys share a look and then turn to Shiro, watching as he takes a string of coins from his belt. There are exactly six coins left, enough to buy a small bag of rice and the vegetables he needs for the week. Hopefully over the next few days Shiro can catch enough fish to trade and make up for his loss. A few extra hours won't kill him, and the poor turtle looks too frightened for him to leave at the mercy of a bunch of mischievous kids.

“Give us the coins first.” The tallest boy juts out his chin and opens a grubby hand in Shiro's direction. The coins ring softly as they're dropped into the leader's hand, his eyes widening as he stares at them for a second.

The dark haired boy shoves the string leash at Shiro and hurries closer to his friend to claim his portion of the prize money. The children waste no time taking off down the beach toward the docks, shouting their victory and talking over each other about the _onigiri_ and _yakitori_ skewers they're going to buy.

Shaking his head Shiro turns to the turtle that's hesitantly poking its head from the dirty shell. “That was quite the adventure you had today,” Shiro comments as he shuffles a bit in the sand to untangle the string. There are red welts where it was wrapped around the soft flipper and Shiro makes sure to be extra careful not to irritate the wounds further. “There you go,” he murmurs, tucking the string into his pocket so it won't be used to harm another creature. Shiro eyes the welts as the turtle sticks its head out, waving its flipper back and forth. “Don't worry,” Shiro smiles at the creature. “It's nothing a little fresh seawater won't cure.”

Moving slowly Shiro slides a hand beneath the turtle's belly and lifts it up, speaking quietly to it as he carries it closer to the water. As he sets it down into the warm sand he reaches for the water, cupping a handful and gently wiping away the mud from its shell. After a few moments the blue-green and golden brown shines under the waning sunlight and Shiro sits back, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. “There you go, as handsome as ever.”

The turtle watches him with eyes like the depths of the sea. It holds his gaze for a few seconds longer before shuffling through the sand and into the surf.

Shiro watches it bob through the water as the sun dips lower, the golden glow lighting up the sea.

* * *

A few days later Shiro is out in his boat on a clear day, the small box by his feet only containing three average sized fish despite the hours he's been floating among the waves. The sun rises higher in the sky and Shiro looks out over the calm water, occasionally spotting another fisherman or bits of driftwood bobbing along on their own adventures.

One such piece with a rounded shape reminds him of the turtle from a few days ago and Shiro wonders what it must be like to live for thousands of years like a tortoise. Lost in his daydreams Shiro doesn't notice the creature approach his boat until it's floating right beside him.

It also helps that it's talking.

“Shirogane- _sama_? Pardon me but you are Shirogane- _sama_ , are you not?”

Peering over the edge of the boat Shiro blinks once, twice.

A brown tortoise with orange coloring looks up at him from the calm sea. “Oh, you sure are! Nice weather today, is it not?”

“I—you...”

“Oh, forgive me! My name is Coran and I come on behalf of O _uji-sama_!” The tortoise splashes its flippers around excitedly and Shiro places a hand on the side of the boat to steady himself. “Tell me, Shirogane- _sama_ , have you ever seen _Ryūgū-jō_?”

Shiro frowns in confusion. “The Dragon Palace? No, of course not. I've only ever heard stories about it.”

“Well, aren't you in luck! You will be the first human visitor the royal family has hosted!” Coran ducks under the water and surfaces a few feet away, his body growing larger and larger until his shell is wide enough for a grown man to sit on. “Climb up on my back and we can leave straight away!”

“But...why me?”

Coran waits patiently in the water, floating beside Shiro's boat. “O _uji-sama_ will explain everything once I've safely delivered you. Now come, no need to be shy! Climb aboard my back!”

“I'm not sure...” Glancing toward the beach Shiro is torn between his daily duties and his sparked curiosity. No one he knows has ever been to _Ryūgū-jō,_ and the thought of seeing such a wondrous and magical place calls to the adventurous spirit inside the young fisherman. This is, without a doubt, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“O _uji-sama_ is quite the looker,” Coran adds offhandedly and he throws a wink at Shiro.

“What?” Shiro lets out a soft breath as he turns back to the giant tortoise waiting patiently in the water beside him. Of course he's heard of the beauty of both _Ryūgū-jō_ and its inhabitants but he never actually thought he'd get to see them with his own eyes, let alone be a guest.

“Shirogane- _sama_?”

“Okay,” Shiro whispers, reeling his line in clumsily and stowing the fishing pole by his feet. “Just...one moment.” Coran the tortoise nods, head tilting to the side as he watches Shiro empty the bucket of fish he's caught already today back into the sea before standing up.

With only a little wobbling Shiro steps off the boat and onto Coran's back, the hard shell warmed by the sun beneath his hand. “Should I remind you that I can't breathe underwater?” He asks as he finds his balance, Coran's chuckling sending a stream of bubbles up to pop by the tortoise's nose.

“Not to worry, Shirogane- _sama_. I was informed by Number Five of that very fact and I have come well prepared!”

“Number Five? Who's tha—”

Coran interrupts Shiro with a splash of his flippers. “Right-o and away we go!”

Before Shiro realizes it they drop down into the cool water with a muted splash. Shiro grips the lip of the tortoise's shell in a steady hold as water rushes past them, bubbles streaming up behind them to race toward the surface.

After a few seconds Shiro opens his eyes and sucks in a gasp of awe at the bubble completely surrounding his head. The air inside of it is damp but fresh and it offers him an unobstructed view of the underwater world. Looking down at himself Shiro realizes that despite being submerged, he's not even wet.

As Coran swims along they pass an array of fish in a rainbow of colors, from striking pinks and oranges to the cool blue tones of creatures from deeper waters. Long stretches of kelp sway in the currents and tall sea grass sprouts up from the sand to try and catch a bit of light that filters down.

Fish Shiro has never seen before dart between the sea foliage and peer out, small bubbles escaping their mouths as they watch Coran slide through the water. “Gossips,” Coran informs Shiro as they glide over white sand and near a dip in the seafloor. “You're quite popular, Shirogane- _sama_.”

“I'm just a simple fisherman,” Shiro replies truthfully. He's never been popular in his life but he's perfectly okay with that.

Coran hums as they head over the ledge of the dip. Deeper and deeper they go, more fish swimming around and following them down like an entourage. Up ahead Shiro notices a glow coming from the seafloor and they pass through a barrier that sends a tingle along Shiro's skin, the bubble around his head disappearing with a pop.

Shiro takes a breath and begins to wonder just how the undersea magic works, but his eyes widen as they near a large gate. Just beyond it he can see the rooftops of what can only be the most spectacular palace Shiro could ever dream up.

Two rows of beautiful sea creatures are there to line the entrance from the gate to the palace, each holding a red lantern that emits a soft glow. Shiro sees turtles, fish, stingrays, dolphins...even sharks swim lazily along the pathway laid out for them.

“Almost there,” Coran says as they move in closer. “Behold the beauty that is _Ryūgū-jō!”_

The palace is like something out of the fairytales Shiro was told as a boy. Built entirely from red and white coral with carved crystal roofing, the magnificent building stands tall and timeless at the bottom of the sea. Red stilts hold the palace up from the seafloor and there are so many different tiers and layers that branch from the main building, allowing it to sprawl across the sand.

Coran swims through the rows of lanterns and excited sea life toward the towering entrance, Shiro's head turning this way and that to try and see everything he possibly can. They come to stop at the bottom of a set of crystal stairs and Shiro sits a bit straighter and looks up, his breath stolen away by the sight of the person standing outside the doorway.

Suddenly the rest of the dream palace pales in comparison to this one single being.

The young man waiting for them is tall and slender, the shimmery fabric of his clothing floating around him in graceful lines. The blues and greens are woven with golden threads in intricate patterns that catch the light, the movement reminding Shiro of the underside of a wave. Hair the color of oak is swept back from the man's face and dusting his cheeks are tiny aqua scales. The prince's eyes are a blue flecked with gold that Shiro has never seen before, pupils slit vertically like a feline's.

Upon seeing Shiro slide from the tortoise's back the prince breaks into a smile so bright that Shiro stumbles a step, momentarily stunned by how beautiful the young man is. In his daze Shiro forgets to bow but he bends at the waist a few seconds later, fingers twisting in the patched _hakama_ that are so old and worn they probably offend every colorful creature under the sea.

Warmth touches the back of Shiro's hand and he lifts his head when slim fingers cup his own. “Please,” the prince says, his voice like light that skips across the surface of the sea in the early morning. “You are here as my guest. There is no need to bow.”

“O _uji-sama,”_ Shiro gets out before he bows his head in respect. “It is an honor to be here—to meet you.”

“I am honored by your presence, Shirogane- _san_. And grateful beyond words that you have such a kind heart to rescue me, a stranger, after a long and tiring day.” The prince smiles and laces their fingers together.

Shiro balks. Had Coran come for the wrong person? Surely he would have remembered meeting the prince of the sea, let along saving him! Shiro's shoulders slump a bit. “I think there has been some kind of mistake, O _uji-sama._ ”

“Lance. Call me Lance.”

“Lance.” Shiro tests the name out and finds that he likes it more than he should. He continues on before the feeling of wanting to live in this fantasy becomes too great. “I have never once met anyone as lovely as you,” he says honestly, the tips of his ears turning pink. “And I surely would have remembered saving you, impossible as it seems.” Shiro can't help but glance at the pinned sleeve of his right arm.

The sound of Lance's laughter eases the nervousness growing inside of Shiro and he looks up. Lance's skin seems to glow when he smiles and he shakes his head, his dark brown hair tousled with the motion. “I agree with you that I was not as lovely as a turtle,” he murmurs with a secret kind of smile that is more a quirk of his lips. “But you _did_ save me. And not only did you leave it at that, you unbound me and washed my wounds, ignoring your own fatigue and responsibilities long enough to see me safely back to the sea and on my way home.”

Confusion steals across Shiro's face and his mouth drops open when he realizes what the prince is saying. “What—you... that turtle on the beach?” Lance is nodding, his fingers squeezing Shiro's. “ _You_ were that turtle?”

“I was.” With a chuckle Lance lifts his free hand and scratches the back of his neck. “I'm still not sure how I got myself caught, but it all worked out in the end. Thanks to you.”

“But...”

Lance shakes his head, tugging gently on Shiro's hand. “Nothing will change the fact that I am eternally grateful for your help, Shirogane- _san_. And I'd like...well, if you don't mind, that is...” It's Lance's turn to flush lightly, eyes dropping to their entwined hands. He lifts his head a few seconds later and looks up at Shiro, the flakes of gold in his eyes catching in the lantern light. “I'd like for you to stay here at the palace. With me?”

It's more of a question than a request and Shiro can see the hope in it as clear as a sunny day on Lance's face. “Shiro,” he says in reply, watching Lance tilt his head to the side. Shiro smiles at the prince.“You can call me Shiro. And I'd like that, spending time with you.”

Lance smiles wide and happy, the corners of his eyes crinkling in an adorable way as he tugs Shiro toward the entrance of the palace.

* * *

 As it turns out, everyone inside the palace is just as nice and welcoming as the prince. Lance had led him through the lacquered hallways and toward a room Shiro would hedge was finer than many in the Imperial Palace itself. “This is too much,” Shiro whispers when Lance gifts it to him. “I am a simple man, I don't need much.”

“You deserve this room and much more,” Lance tells him, waving his hand and summoning a small fish made entirely out of blue bubbles. “Go fetch Hunk, please.” The bubble fish swims off and Shiro watches after it, amazed that the sea life seem to swim through air past the palace's outer barrier.

“You can do magic!” Lance laughs at Shiro's wonder and guides him toward the large balcony across the room.

“I can,” he says and pushes the crystal door open wide. Spread out before them is the coral garden Shiro had glimpsed from the entrance, the colors as bright as the hoards of fish Shiro had passed earlier. There are entire trees and shrubs made of the stuff and neat pathways with smooth stones wind through the garden. “I picked this room for you because it has the best view. We can take a walk through the garden later, if you'd like?”

Shiro is struck with how so much beauty can be contained beneath the sea. “Yes, I'd like that.” Turning to Lance he gives the prince a smile, something flickering in his chest. “Thank you, _Ouji-sama_.”

“Shiro,” Lance huffs at the formal title but before he can comment on it the small bubble fish zooms into the room and nuzzles against Lance's cheek. The prince lifts a finger to stroke over the bubble creature's side and it dissipates, someone hurrying into the room a few seconds later.

“Sorry I'm late!” The _ningyo_ Shiro assumes to be Hunk says quickly, adjusting his hold on the item in his hands. “But I've got it.” The golden scaled tail of his lower half reminds Shiro of the wheat fields he often helps out with at harvest time.

Lance takes the item from Hunk and motions toward Shiro. “Hunk, this is Shirogane- _san_.” Lance sticks his tongue out when Shiro makes a face and it's the cutest thing Shiro has seen in a long time. “Shiro, this is one of my best friends, Hunk.”

Hunk and Shiro go to bow at the same time and pause a few seconds before breaking into laughter. “It's nice to finally meet you, Shirogane- _san_ ,” Hunk smiles and Shiro finds himself already comfortable around the _ningyo_. “Lance has told me a lot abou—ouch!”

Whirling around from where he's elbowed Hunk in the side Lance smiles at Shiro and offers the item in his hands. “This is for you, Shiro. I hope you like it.”

Taking the item Shiro holds it up and realizes that it's an outfit; a _haori, kimono and hakama._ The deep blue fabric of the _haori_ jacket has a swirling gray pattern that mimics rolling waves stitched a few inches above the hemline and the _kimono_ is the same soft gray color. The _hakama_ pants are dark blue and are patterned with thin gray lines. It's the most expensive looking outfit Shiro has ever seen in his life and the fabric feels like silk beneath his fingers.

“We'll let you change,” Lance says as he grabs Hunk's arm and leads him toward the doorway. “Keith will be in shortly to help, should you need it! If you need anything you can just ask him.” Lance offers Shiro a smile. “I'll see you in a little bit.”

Lance and Hunk disappear through the doorway and Shiro looks at the clothing in hand.

A knock comes at the door a few minutes later and Shiro looks up, his eyes widening when he sees what enters. “You're a _tengu_!”

“Brilliant observation,” the dark haired youth grumbles, walking into the room with a steady stride. He comes to stop a few inches away. Keith is half a head shorter than Shiro but his presence makes him seem larger, just like the dark wings tucked against his back. His top is sleeveless and there is dark fabric wrapped from his wrists to just above his elbows, red cord crisscrossed over top to hold it in place. “I'm here to help you dress.” Keith raises an eyebrow at Shiro's simple fishing clothes. “Looks like you need more help than I thought.”

Shiro frowns at that but Keith is already on the move, whisking the outfit out of his hands and setting it on a clam shell chair. Spinning on his heel Keith grabs the hem of Shiro's tunic and yanks it up and over his head. Thrown off balance so suddenly Shiro stumbles a few steps, only for Keith to catch him by the elbow and turn him around.

Keith reaches out to grab the waistband of the ratty _hakama_ the human wears but Shiro wraps his fingers around Keith's wrist to halt his progress. “Wait! Wait, I can do it myself.”

Keith stares at Shiro blankly for a few ticks, then narrows his eyes and adjusts his feet as if preparing for a fight. “I was instructed to assist you in dressing.”

“It's not that I'm not grateful for the help,” Shiro hurries to explain as he waves his hand. “But I can put the _kimono_ and _hakama_ on, and maybe you can help with the _haori_?”

“Very well,” Keith says as he relaxes his stance. Crossing his arms over his chest he watches Shiro expectantly. His foot begins tapping impatiently a second later.

“Um.” Shiro glances around the room. It's not that he's shy about his body but Keith's otherworldly and unblinking stare is a little unnerving. “Do you mind finding me a glass of water?”

Without bothering to reply Keith turns and stalks out of the room, feathers rustling against his back as he goes. Shiro lets out a breath and steps up to the new clothing laid out before him. This whole day really feels like a fairytale.

When Keith returns a little while later Shiro is sitting on the clam shell chair and has just finished rolling his right sleeve up. Keith takes the fabric wordlessly with one hand and offers the water to Shiro with the other. Together they get the _haori_ on and Keith begins rolling the extra fabric at Shiro's right side, fastening it with a pin that bears the golden symbol of the dragon of the sea.

“Done.” Keith steps back with a nod, reaching up to scratch at the feathers mixed in with the hair behind his ear. “You clean up well enough for a human.”

Shiro guesses that's the best compliment he's going to get from the _tengu_ so he smiles. “Thanks, I think.”

Keith scoffs and folds his arms across his chest as he walks to the door. Looking over his shoulder at Shiro he offers one last message before walking away. “Lance _Ouji-sama_ is waiting for you.”

“He's...but where?” Shiro makes it to the doorway but Keith is gone, the hallway completely empty. Stepping onto the polished floor Shiro closes the sliding door behind him and looks around for some kind of sign.

A small, sunshine yellow bubble fish appears in front of him and nuzzles his cheek, darting a few feet away and swimming in small circles. Shiro walks toward it and it moves further down the hallway, never going too far that Shiro loses sight of it. “You're a playful thing,” Shiro remarks as he follows the bouncy fish.

They take a few turns along the way and each one brings another bubble fish to help lead Shiro on. By the time they reach Lance at the end of one of the hallways Shiro has seven fish swimming around him and sliding smoothly against his cheeks and hair.

When Lance sees Shiro swarmed by the colorful creations he laughs, shooing them away with a wave of his hand. “Sorry about that,” he says and reaches up without thinking to straighten Shiro's hair, the silky black strands sliding easily through his fingers.

“I didn't mind them.” Shiro watches Lance realize what he's doing and drop his hand quickly. They share a flush at the brief but intimate contact before Shiro clears his throat. “I was grateful for the help.”

Lance nods, glancing at Shiro and smoothing his hands down the front of his top. He's changed into another regal set of clothing, the gold stitched into the patterns bringing out the color set in his feline eyes. This outfit has patterned _koi_ swimming along the bottom of navy _hakama_ in shades of red and orange, a wavelike pattern ringing the sleeves of the _haori_.

“Shall we?”

Shiro is so caught up in how breathtakingly handsome Lance looks that he nearly misses what he says. “Oh, yes. Of course.” Shiro flushes like the inside of a clam.

Bringing one of his sleeves up Lance covers his soft laugh but can't hide the smile in his eyes. “This way. There's a banquet prepared for your arrival. My parents are eager to meet you.”

It hits Shiro then, that he's about to meet the Dragon King of the sea. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he follows Lance, unable to keep his eyes from straying to the prince every few seconds.

To his surprise Lance is caught doing the same thing and Shiro can't help the swell of happiness that begins to bloom inside his chest.

* * *

 

Before the banquet even begins Lance's parents welcome Shiro with warmth and his mother even goes so far as to sweep the human up into a hug that lifts his feet off the ground completely. They thank him repeatedly for keeping an eye on their adventurous son and then Lance's mother begins piling food on Shiro's plate in a way that's similar to Shiro's own mother.

They sit in a large hall decorated in blues and whites, the table filled with dishes as far as Shiro can see down it. Jellyfish flit between guests and offer tea and _sake_ , several large octopus preparing even more dishes on one side of the room.

Against the far wall Shiro sees that Coran has shrunk back down to a normal sized tortoise and is playing some kind of instrument with his flippers, a jellyfish beside him plucking at strings and a beautiful _ningyo_ with long white hair blowing through an instrument held to her mouth. The music is light and upbeat, the perfect background noise to compliment the conversations going on.

Lance sits beside his mother and gestures with his hands, cheeks slightly pink from _sake_ as he tells the tale of how he was rescued by the fisherman sitting opposite him. From his place beside Ryūjin- _sama_ himself Shiro feels as if this is all a dream, that he's fallen asleep on his boat and it's only a matter of time before he wakes up with sunburn.

Pouring Shiro another cup and bringing him out of his thoughts Ryūjin _-sama_ lifts his own glass. “Our eternal gratitude to Shirogane Takashi for returning our Lance back to the sea,” he says in his loud voice, the others at the table raising their cups and drinking to Shiro's heroics.

“Why were you up there to begin with?” An inquisitive voice pipes up and Shiro notices a young _ningyo_ a few places down looking at Lance. They raise an eyebrow when Lance nearly spills his _sake_ down the front of himself.

Shiro turns to look at Lance as well, having wondered that same thing.

“I was...” Lance flicks his glance to Shiro and quickly looks away. “Adventuring.”

The short _ningyo_ looks down at the vegetable wrapped expertly in kelp on their plate. “I heard you were spying on Shirogane- _san_. You know, like you do all the time.”

“What?” Lance sputters again and Shiro can't help but laugh at the flushed look of outrage on Lance's face. “Pidge, what in the seven seas is—”

“Clearly our son has good taste in character, don't you agree, Darling? Seeing as Shirogane- _san_ saved him without a second thought,” Lance's mother says, laying a hand over Ryūjin- _sama's_ on the table and looking up at him lovingly.

“That's right,” Ryūjin- _sama_ agrees, waving one of the attendants closer with a sweep of his arm to request more _sake_. “Another toast to him!”

Lance sinks down in his chair a little, making a face at Pidge. When he notices Shiro watching him he smiles and hides his face behind his cup.

Hunk appears to sit beside Shiro and soon everyone is vying to answer the human's questions about the palace and life under the sea. Keith joins them at some point, grumpily standing into the corner until Lance's mother calls him over and he reluctantly joins in, sitting slightly behind Lance and only commenting the bare minimum.

They soon begin to talk freely and Shiro learns that Pidge loves to tease Lance and Hunk is more often than not the mediator between the two. He hears Keith refer to Ryūjin- _sama_ as 'uncle' and finds out that the young _tengu_ is not as young as he seems, Lance offering up the knowledge that Ryūjin- _sama_ had offered Keith sanctuary in the palace centuries ago and Keith has yet to leave, making him part of the family.

The banquet lasts well into the night with laughter and shared stories, and even Keith has a few cups of _sake_ on Hunk's insistence. Shiro teaches the _ningyos_ and _tengu_ how to arm wrestle, which brings great competitive joy to both Keith and Ryūjin- _sama,_ who engage in an arm wrestling match that has everyone cheering.

Ryūjin- _sama_ seems to be losing when Shiro notices the white haired _ningyo_ woman approach the table and request a match with the winner.

A warm hand on Shiro's shoulder has him looking up and Lance presses a finger to his lips and nods for Shiro to follow. They slip from the banquet hall and out onto the balcony, the garden before them filled with corals in every shape and color imaginable.

It's much quieter out here but the stray bout of laughter still filters through the doorway. Lance takes Shiro's hand and leads him down the steps and into the garden. “This is one of my favorite spots.”

“I can see why.” Shiro lets Lance lead them along the pathway and gazes around at the glowing corals and undersea plants. “It's beautiful here. There are so many colors and things to see.”

“So you like it?” Lance sounds so hopeful, like he had been worrying about this for a while.

“Of course I do.” Shiro squeezes Lance's hand. “Everyone is wonderful, even Keith,” he jokes and Lance snorts out a laugh that Shiro had heard from him earlier, the one that has the dragon prince quickly looking away and covering his mouth.

“Sorry.”

Leading them to a bench Shiro sits beside Lance and reaches to move the long sleeve from covering his mouth. “I like your laugh,” Shiro confesses as he takes Lance's hand once more and looks at the contrast between them, his covered in scars and Lance's smooth but calloused in a few spots. Something catches his eye and he looks up suddenly when he realizes what the marks around Lance's wrist are. “From the string?”

Lance nods. “But don't worry, it's nothing a little seawater won't cure.” The prince gives Shiro a wink. “It's already looking much better. And it doesn't hurt at all.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner.” Gently Shiro slides his thumb over the fading welt. When he looks up Lance is watching him, eyes glowing dimly in the soft light of the lanterns. “I think you're breathtaking,” he blurts out, unable to keep the comment to himself.

“I think you've had a little too much _sake_.” Lance laughs, sliding his hand along the curve of Shiro's palm. Their fingers lace together loosely. “But I think you're pretty breathtaking, too.”

Shiro scoffs and shakes his head, leaning against the dragon prince's side. “I was being honest with you,” he mumbles and does a double-take when he sees the look Lance is giving him.

“And so am I.”

Shiro's breath catches in his chest at the sincerity. He looks away as a flush crawls up his neck and they both jump when Ryūjin- _sama_ 's voice carries through the garden.

“Shirogane- _san_.”

Shiro and Lance both turn, finding Ryūjin- _sama_ approaching with Lance's mother at his side. She offers them a sweet smile and Shiro finds himself relaxing. The Dragon King's emerald eyes focus on Shiro as he speaks, their shape mirrored by Lance's. “I hope you are enjoying your time here.”

Gone is the booming voice and boisterous laughter, Ryūjin- _sama_ now every bit the fierce Dragon King of the Sea that Shiro has heard so many tales about. He is not at all unkind, yet Shiro straightens his posture to present himself more formally all the same.

Bowing Shiro places his single hand on his knee. “Of course, Ryūjin- _sama_. Your hospitality is unparalleled and I am still in awe of your palace and its wonders.”

“Rise, Shirogane _-san.”_ Ryūjin- _sama_ tilts his head to the side, flicking his eyes to Lance for a brief second. “And my son is being a proper host?”

“Papa,” Lance groans from beside Shiro, burying his face in the human's shoulder. His voice is mumbled by the soft fabric. “Go away.”

Lance's mother laughs softly, leaning her head against Ryūjin- _sama_ 's shoulder and patting his arm. “Now Darling, that's enough. Let's leave them be for the night, hm?”

“Whatever you wish, my love.” Ryūjin- _sama'_ s pointed smile appears for his wife and they wander away down a different path illuminated by bioluminescent algae.

“Sorry about them,” Lance apologizes as he sits back. Lifting his hands the prince tries to fix his hair, pushing it back out of his face. He sneaks a look at Shiro. “But you are enjoying yourself, I hope?”

Shiro nods while watching a group of striped fish disappear between the floating stalks of a vibrant yellow plant. “It's very peaceful here.”

Lance nods and the two of them sit in silence, watching the swaying leaves of the kelp. After a while Lance waves his hand and two bubble fish appear, swimming up to the dragon prince and tickling his cheek with their fins. Giving a smile Lance sends them off toward the palace.

Tilting his head to the side in silent question Shiro looks at Lance but the prince just smiles. “You'll see.”

Not five minutes later the fish return towing a bubble net between them, a bottle of _sake_ and two cups nestled inside. Lance takes both items out and dismisses the fish, Shiro watching the prince scoot over a bit so he can set the small cups on the bench between them.

The sake flows clear and smooth, Lance expertly pouring just the right amount and twisting the bottle to avoid any drips. He sets the frosted bottle down and takes the cup with his right hand, his left supporting it from beneath as he offers the drink to Shiro.

“Thank you,” Shiro says automatically as he takes it, though instead of drinking the rich alcohol he sets the cup back down on the bench. Lance tilts his head to the side as he watches.

The young fisherman takes the bottle into his own hand, shakily pouring Lance a cup. He's out of practice but luckily doesn't spill anything. “I've only got the one hand, so...” Shiro trails off, offering the cup to Lance with a shy smile.

“Thank you,” Lance murmurs, taking the cup as if it were a precious gift.

Shiro picks his own back up and grins. “ _Kampai_.”

 _“Kampai,”_ Lance echoes, the two of them taking the first of many drinks in the glowing garden.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The headache Shiro wakes with isn't as bad as he thought it might be, just a dull throb at his temples that lessens when he drinks from a pitcher of fresh water left in his room. There is a small bowl containing what looks like two deep green pebbles, the note attached explaining them to be the undersea version of a painkiller.

Shiro takes them as well, then pulls on a fresh pair of _hakama_ and brushes a hand through his messy hair. Daylight brightens the crystal door to the balcony and Shiro slides it open, stepping out onto smooth coral and gazing into the gardens below.

The colors are even more vibrant at this time of day, and there are beautiful and exotic fish swimming about in lazy strokes. Resting his hand on the balcony railing Shiro leans over for a better look, the invisible current stirring his hair. “Amazing.”

“Shiro.” Standing on the balcony next to Shiro's in nothing but a thin robe is Lance, his hair a tousled mess and sticking up in different directions. He gives the human a lazy smile and lifts one hand to rub at his eyes. “You're up early.” The morning light skips across the aqua scales scattered across Lance's cheeks like freckles.

“I'm used to getting up early.” Shiro averts his gaze when Lance drops his hand and his robe slips lower down his shoulder, the front of it opening wider to reveal more skin. Lance hums and tries to politely cover a yawn, making Shiro laugh. “Don't think you need to wake up because of me. If you're tired you should go back to sleep.”

Lance shakes his head and stretches his arms up over his head, Shiro staring at a very interesting piece of coral that mimics the colors of a sunset. “No, I'm awake now. Have you had breakfast yet?”

Shiro shakes his head. He had honestly laid on the _futon_ for a good thirty minutes trying to decide if he was still dreaming or if he had died and gone to heaven. Seeing Lance glow in the morning light hadn't really helped him decide, since the prince looks like an angel even with bedhead and pillow creases on his cheek.

“Let's have breakfast under the _sakura_ trees.”

Pulled out of his musings Shiro forgets himself and looks over at Lance. “The _sakura_?”

Lance gives a nod and if he notices Shiro's blush he doesn't comment. “In the east gardens. It'll be nice there, I think.” The prince nods to himself and runs a hand through his hair, stopping suddenly and looking down at himself as if he's just realized that all he's wearing is a robe. A flush steals across his cheeks and he spins around. “But first we should get ready! I'll send a guide to your room so you can just follow it, okay?”

When Shiro agrees Lance dashes into his room and the crystal doors slam shut, a muffled groan reaching Shiro's ears. It's so endearing that Shiro finds himself smiling as he walks back into his room to get ready for the day.  
  


* * *

 

The guide Lance sends is a a small shark, it's tail waving back and forth through the air as it swims ahead of the human and leads him through the palace. They pass an array of different creatures within the halls, Shiro waving to a few he remembers seeing the night before at the banquet. A school of angelfish giggle when Shiro smiles at them, the striped fish swimming away in a rush of bubbles.

Hunk greets Shiro as he passes, a few _sakura_ petals falling from his dark hair and being swept along the hallway with the current of movement. Down the same hallway Hunk came from the shark stops before a large doorway with a bold character painted above it. Shiro stares at the character for spring and turns his head when he hears footsteps.

“Sorry I'm late!” Lance is wearing a simple cream _kimono_ with flower petals stitched into the sleeves by his hands, his _hakama_ an earthy brown color. “I ran into Allura on the way and had to help her track down Keith.”

Shiro waves off the apology. “Who's Allura?”

“She was playing the flute last night, the one with hair like moonlight,” Lance says as he opens the large sliding door. A light floral scent passes over Shiro on a soft breeze. “She's my cousin on my mother's side.”

“Oh, yes. I remember her now.” Shiro follows Lance out the doorway and stops suddenly. The entire garden is filled with blossoming cherry and plum trees, a sea of its own in shades of pink and white.

Noticing that Shiro is still standing on the wooden walkway Lance turns and looks up at him. “Shiro?”

“How is this possible?” Stepping down the stairs Shiro looks at the closest tree. It looks real, and the scent in the air smells just like he remembers. “How can it be spring here? How are the trees blooming beneath the sea?”

A chuckle bubbles from Lance's mouth and he slides his arm through Shiro's, leading him along the stone pathway. “It's magic, I suppose. Each side of _Ryūgū-jō_ contains a garden in one of the four seasons. This is spring, and the coral garden is on the summer side. Autumn and winter you have yet to see.”

“Magnificent.” Shiro smiles up at the drifting blossoms. Just when he thinks he's seen it all, the palace has more for him to marvel at.

“Look.” Lance points a little ways down the path. “Hunk has prepared breakfast for us.”

Set up beneath one of the larger trees is a wooden table laden with small dishes and fluffy rolls. A stoneware pot is filled with hot tea and two matching cups sit beside it.

Guiding Shiro to the bench Lance moves around and pours them each a cup of tea before he sits beside Shiro. Lance comments on the dishes Shiro is unfamiliar with and together they make their way through each one, Shiro's eyes lighting up when he bites into one of the sweet bread rolls.

“Those are Hunk's specialty,” Lance says with a grin. He licks the thin glaze from his fingertips and Shiro reaches out without thinking to wipe a bit from the corner of his mouth.

Lance catches his eyes and they both flush, Shiro mumbling an apology. The awkwardness is broken when a pair of iridescent jellyfish come to clear away the empty dishes and table, Lance refilling their tea cups before the creatures float away.

With their steaming cups of morning tea Shiro and Lance sit on the bench and watch the blossoms fall, Shiro setting his aside and reaching out when one drifts close. It lands in the palm of his hand and he stares at it for a few seconds before turning to Lance.

“Hm?” Lance looks at Shiro, blinking when the delicate flower stem is tucked behind his ear.

“There,” Shiro murmurs with a soft smile. “It looks nice.”

A flush steals across Lance's cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears. “Thank you,” he whispers, gripping the stone cup a bit tighter to stop himself from reaching for Shiro's hand. “I've never watched the blossoms with someone I like,” Lance blurts out suddenly, turning to look at the eternally flowering trees sprawling across this side of the palace.

Shiro picks up his tea and takes a sip. “I haven't seen the blossoms in a long time. Years, even.” Setting the stoneware cup aside Shiro looks down at the hand that rests in his lap. The last time had been on a trip with his parents, the spring before the accident.

Lance's hand, warmed from the tea, gently touches Shiro's. He folds their fingers together, scooting a bit closer. “I'd like to try something,” he confesses, looking up at Shiro with those supernatural blue eyes. His other hand hovers closer to Shiro's right shoulder. “May I?”

A bit dazed from the prince's closeness, Shiro nods. Slowly, Lance's warm hands press against Shiro's bare chest where his _haori_ opens in a wide v and he pushes the silky fabric off the injured shoulder.

Shiro knows what is there, the marred flesh and crisscrossed scars from ropes so tight they had cut unevenly into his skin. He waits for Lance to ask but the questions never come.

Water swirls around Lance's fingertips, thousands of tiny bubbles tickling Shiro's skin. Lance waves a hand and an angelfish made of gold and gray bubbles swims out from the rush of color. A few more follow it and Shiro smiles as they swim circles around his head.

More fish join the display of magic, a few Shiro recognizes and others exotic and unknown. A small green and bronze tortoise manifests and Shiro can't help but smile when he remembers Coran.

A deep blue stingray glides lazily over their heads and Shiro reaches up with his right hand to touch the underside of it without thinking. Fingertips skim the bubbles and the creature dissipates slowly, leaving Shiro with his arm upraised. Flecks of crystal embedded in the ashy colored arm catch the sunlight and Shiro stares at the new limb. “What...”

“It's...it's not the best,” Lance says after a moment, biting his bottom lip. “I just condensed the magic and wove it around the sturdiest coral I could think of. The shape might be off and I can reverse it, of course! I just thought that—oh!”

Shiro wraps his arms around Lance and pulls him close, one of the stone cups falling to the path and breaking in two. After a few seconds the prince lays his head on Shiro's shoulder and returns the embrace. “Thank you,” Shiro whispers into Lance's hair. “I never thought...this is..”

Weaving his fingers into the soft fabric at Shiro's back Lance grips it in a secure hold “I want you to be happy, Shiro. I'll give you anything you ask of me.”

“I'm happy already,” Shiro says simply, his heart beating so loud at the honesty that he's sure Lance can hear it. “I enjoy spending time with you, learning about the sea.”

Leaning back Lance offers Shiro a dazzling smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I'm glad. I've been wanting to spend time with you for...” He trails off with a flush, stepping back and reaching up to smooth his hair down at the sides of his head. “Uh, sorry.”

“Don't be.” Shiro rubs at the back of his neck. “Do you want to finish our walk?”

Lance hums in agreement and lets his hands fall to his sides, Shiro watching him from the corner of his eye as they begin to walk along the petal-strewn path. Their hands brush and Shiro's first instinct is to pull back, grateful for his new hand made of magic but aware of the unnaturalness of it.

His worry evaporates when Lance takes his hand without hesitation, lacing their fingers together and leading the human down a small path between trees arching together like a tunnel.

Throwing a grin over his shoulder Lance squeezes Shiro's hand as they step beneath the blooming gateway. “I can't wait to show you all of my favorite spots.”

Shiro smiles because he cant wait, either.

 

* * *

 

Time passes in a blur but Shiro never tires or grows weary of his company. Lance always has something new to show him and they keep busy with the help of everyone bustling about the palace, each new path they walk bringing them closer than the one before it.

 

* * *

 

The hem of Lance's light blue _hakama_ brushes the snowy ground as they walk around the winter garden. Every few minutes his attention strays from making sure the parasol stays upright and a landslide of snow falls onto Shiro's head, sending the dragon prince into a fresh round of laughter.

“I'm sorry,” Lance wheezes in a perfectly imperfect way, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as Shiro wipes the melting snow from his face. “I swear I'm not doing it on purpose.”

“That's the third time you've said that!” Shiro jerks forward to grab Lance but he dances out of reach easily. With a cheeky grin Lance holds the parasol aloft and jumps onto the low crystal wall stretched across the garden, holding his other hand out for balance.

Shiro steps up beside the wall and laces their fingers, the two of them making their way past a row of alpine trees draped in snow and ice.

“The _juhyō_ are beautiful here,” Shiro comments and Lance turns to him, cocking his head to the side.

“The what?”

“The _juhyō_ . Do you not call them that?” Shiro stops and reaches up to point toward the large trees covered in snow and ice. “We call them _juhyō_ because they look like snow monsters, yet they hold a striking beauty. I saw them once on a trip up north.”

“ _Juhyō,_ ” Lance repeats, staring at the snow-laden tree branches. He begins walking when Shiro gently tugs his hand. “What else can you tell me?”

Shiro turns to watch Lance walk over the ice covering the wall, his footing steady and sure. “About what?”

“Anything!” Lance swings the parasol in a lazy arc as he walks, turning bright eyes to Shiro. “What do you do in the winter?”

“Well, where I live there isn't much of a change for winter. It gets colder but we never get snow like this.”

Lance frowns. “Oh. I um...” Unsure of what to say Lance makes a face.

Seeing the look Shiro lets out a laugh and tugs at Lance's hand, causing the prince to slip on a patch of ice and flop over into Shiro's waiting arms. The parasol goes clattering to the ground but neither of them notice. The hold Shiro has on Lance is steady and strong, the dragon prince looking up with wide eyes as he rests an arm around Shiro's shoulders.

With a soft breath Shiro leans in closer and Lance wets his lips, the tip of his nose brushing against Shiro's before a wet splat of cold snow smacks into the side of Shiro's face.

Pushing away from Shiro's hold Lance falls onto his behind in the snow, Shiro whirling around and placing himself in front of Lance as he wipes the snow from his face.

Laughter echoes from one of the nearby trees and Lance screeches as he gets to his feet. “Keith!! How dare you?!”

Shiro can see the _tengu_ sitting in one of the lower branches of a tall tree, the leaves coated in ice behind him like a glittering shield. “You should have seen your faces,” he croons, wings rustling for balance as he rocks back with his laughter. “You were so close to—”

A perfectly formed snowball sails through the air and smacks Keith in the face, tipping him backward off the branch. Snapping his wings out Keith catches himself before he can land on the ground but Lance is already throwing a fist up in the air.

“Yes!” He laughs, the sound carrying over the snow. “Perfect shot, Shiro! Take _that_ , you overgrown bird!”

Keith is already on the ground and gathering up snow for his second attack when Shiro grabs Lance around the middle and hauls him over the low wall. Shiro's eyes are bright with laughter and challenge as he gathers his own snow and shows Lance how to pack it into the perfect snowball.

On the count of three they pop up from the wall and launch their attack, Keith squawking as he tries to avoid the double assault. Lance gets hit in the shoulder and Shiro ducks a head-shot, Keith retreating behind the trunk of his tree as he and Lance trade taunts.

It's not long before Hunk and Pidge find them in the middle of the snowball fight and join in, Pidge aligning with the _tengu_ and Hunk calling out tips to both sides.

When Hunk calls a foul on Keith's side the _tengu_ and Pidge begin to attack him, their laughter filling the garden and giving Shiro and Lance a chance to catch their breath.

Lance's cheeks are rosy from the chill and he takes Shiro's cold hands between his own, warmth spreading through them like a wildfire. Before he can think twice Shiro leans in and catches Lance's cool lips in a soft kiss, that same warmth flooding through his body at the simple contact.

Small bubble fish begin to appear around them, colorful clown fish and wispy angelfish swimming in lazy circles as Lance tilts his head a bit to deepen the kiss. His fingertips brush Shiro's jaw and the bubble creatures grow larger, stingrays and sharks forming as Lance's magic sparks.

Shiro pulls back and rests his forehead against Lance's, cupping the side of his face and tracing along his lips with a thumb. Neither of them is able to stop the growing smiles and when a bright orange fish swims out of Lance's hair they both laugh.

“That is...so beautiful,” Hunk whispers a few feet away, hands clasped together against his chest. Keith rolls his eyes and shifts his wings to dislodge any lingering snow that sticks to his feathers as Pidge flops against his back, thin arms wrapping around his neck.

“Boring,” Pidge groans, though there's a small smile on their face.

“Absolutely wonderful,” another voice adds and Lance and Shiro lean away with twin blushes to see Coran floating beside Hunk.

“Coran!” Lance takes Shiro's hand and squeezes it. “I...we...”

“No need to explain anything to me, _Ouji-sama.”_ Coran winks in a knowing way. “Once upon a time, I was young and in love, too.” Lance sputters and the tortoise laughs, doing a loop before he begins swimming toward the palace. “Don't be late now, any of you! It's almost time to eat!”

“Yay, food!” Pidge points toward the palace. “Let's go, Hunk. Before all the good stuff is taken.” Keith zooms past the two of them in a flurry of feathers and Pidge lets out a cry of outrage. “I joined your side during the snowball fight and this is how you repay me?! Keith, get back here!”

Pidge and Hunk follow Keith's laughter through the garden and toward the palace, leaving Lance and Shiro standing on the pathway. “What Coran said...” Lance trails off, looking at the _juhyō._

“You don't have to say anything.” Shiro reaches for Lance's hand, lacing their fingers and sliding his thumb over the back of Lance's hand. “We can take things as they come, okay?”

The tension in Lance's shoulders eases and he nods, looking up at Shiro with a small smile. “Yeah, I'd like that.” A muffled shout echoes down the pathway and Lance shakes his head at his friends' antics. “Come on, we better hurry or there might not be anything left for us.”

“I'm not sure your mother would allow that,” Shiro chuckles as he follows Lance, swinging their hands between them. He can still feel a tingle to his lips from their kiss and it's hard not to smile when he thinks about it.

“You're right, but watching Pidge get under Keith's skin is one of my favorite hobbies.” Turning his head Lance offers Shiro a smile, launching into a story about Pidge distracting Keith so much he fell out of a tree and broke a wing.

 

* * *

 

Their first kiss sets into motion a thawing of ice. Lance takes it upon himself to steal as many kisses from Shiro has he can, in the seasonal gardens or as they simply wander through the palace. Kissing Lance is wonderful and warm, like a bubble of magic that grows and grows until it's too big to be contained in Shiro's chest, popping into a thousand different colors and feelings.

They share cold nosed kisses sitting beneath softly falling snow on the north side of the palace, holding cups of hot tea although the warmth between them keeps both human and dragon nice and toasty.

They lay in soft sand surrounded by twisting corals that range across a spectrum of colors in the south garden, Shiro recounting his adventures as a young boy as Lance curls against his side, pressing smiles and bouts of laughter into his neck.

Under the blossoming cherry and plum trees of the east corner Shiro takes Lance's hands and spins him around and around, their _hakama_ kicking up flower petals in a swirl around them. They laugh until their stomachs ache and sit side by side under the trees, Shiro picking stray petals from Lance's hair and kissing his cheek each time one drifts to settle on the grass.

In the west gardens Shiro and Lance walk arm-and-arm through the changing trees talking about anything and everything, making their way toward a bright red bridge that crosses one of the ponds. Red maple leaves drift down from the branches to land delicately on the smooth surface, the ripples spreading across the water.

These scattered moments seem like nothing much but to Shiro they are everything all at once.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the edge of the wraparound porch Lance drapes the scarf around Shiro's neck. “Thank you,” Shiro murmurs through the warm fabric covering his mouth, Lance smiling as he reaches up to pull it down a little. He leans in and kisses Shiro once, twice.

“Come here.” Reaching out Shiro grabs at Lance's waist and pulls him into his lap. The dragon melts back into the embrace, body fitting snugly against Shiro's as if it belongs there. “This is nice. You're warm.”

“I'm glad I made a good heater, if nothing else.” Lance tips his head onto Shiro's shoulder, hands covering the ones resting on his middle. “You're warm, too,” Lance says after a while, fingers tracing the dips and lines of Shiro's flesh and blood hand. “Warm of heart.”

Shiro kisses the side of Lance's head, threading their fingers together. They watch the trees drift back and forth in the breeze and Lance jolts with a start when something lands on the porch beside him.

A shiny orange fruit rolls to rest against Shiro's leg and they both look down at it.

“Sharing _kaki_ , how unlike you,” Lance calls out, relaxing as Shiro looks around the empty garden. Not even the jellyfish are still wandering about.

He's so preoccupied looking around that he misses the fruit lobbed at his head.

Lance doesn't, though. A swift hand reaches up to catch it before it can collide with Shiro's head “Two, even. How gracious!”

Shiro opens his mouth to ask but Lance points up to the tree at the garden path's curve. The branches are bare except for the bright orange fruit that hang there, and the figure crouched between the boughs.

Lifting a hand Keith bites into one of the fruits, nosily eating it as he watches them.

“Hi, Keith.” Shiro tries to untangle his hand from Lance's to wave but the prince stubbornly keeps a hold of it. Keith simply grunts out a greeting.

“Why are you spying on us?” Curling his fingers Lance peels the fruit he saved Shiro from, then slices it. All without letting go of Shiro's hand.

Keith huffs. “I'm not spying on you. I was here first.” He spits something out and ruffles his feathers, wings resettling against his back. “I'm tracking a herd.”

Lance perks up visibly. “Oh? Are they close?”

Keith grins at Lance's obvious interest, raising a finger dripping with juice and pointing to the west. “They'll be here soon.”

“Any babies?”

Biting into another _kaki_ fruit Keith nods. “Four or so.”

“So many this year.” Shiro can feel the excitement thrumming through Lance's body. He's about to ask but Lance's head turns toward the west suddenly so Shiro looks as well.

At the edge of a line of red maple trees a creature appears, followed closely by many more. At first glance Shiro believes the creatures that appear to be deer. Their lithe bodies cross the grass in a swift glide and as they grow closer Shiro sucks in a breath at the sight.

_Kirin_.

Although deer-like in shape, the creatures look closer to dragons, their faces long and bodies covered not in fur but sleek scales. Their manes and the tips of their long tails flow like licking flames, earthy brown horns curving up from their heads.

Lance slips from Shiro's lap and approaches the closest one, his movements slow and careful. The young creature watches him and with a soft, tinkling sound like a chime on the wind it bounces forward on thin legs, never crushing a single blade of grass.

The _kirin_ butts its head into Lance's hand and the musical sound it makes automatically puts Shiro at ease. Lance laughs softly at its antics before kneeling down, fingers stroking its face and burying into the fiery mane to scratch at the base of the growing horns. “Aren't you pretty, hmm?”

The _kirin_ preens at the praise and turns jewel-toned eyes onto Shiro, approaching him without hesitation. Slowly Shiro's fingers disappear into its mane and instead of the heat he expects, soft, silky strands flow between his fingers.

“Scratch the base of her horns,” Lance whispers and Shiro glances over to see two _kirin_ taking up the dragon prince's attention, each with their heads bent so he can scratch at their manes. “You'll gain a friend for life.”

Shiro does as asked and the baby _kirin_ coos, practically climbing into Shiro's lap to get closer. He laughs at its eagerness, the creature not minding his unnatural hand in the least. “They're beautiful.” Shiro pets over the golden and deep green scales in wonder.

“The herd comes here every so often, like the ebb and flow of tides.” Lance leans his weight over the back of one _kirin_ to scratch beneath the chin of a smaller one. “Keith usually keeps an eye on them. He's good at tracking.”

Turning, Shiro looks to the trees for the grumpy _tengu_. “Won't he come down to see them?”

“Not yet.” Lance scoops up a tiny _kirin_ and cuddles it, the creature cooing happily and licking him beneath the chin. “They love Keith. If he were to come down, they'd all abandon us in favor of him.” Lance pets his fingers through the baby's mane, a smile on his lips at a memory Shiro can only imagine. “It's the strangest thing to see that grump surrounded by them. But it's been that way since we were little, so he's used to it.”

“ _Kirin_ are a good judge of character, then.” Shiro smiles as the _kirin_ in his lap drifts off to sleep. Lance nods his agreement.

They sit among the creatures for a while longer before their heads perk up in one movement, as if they all share the same senses. After a while Keith lands in a clearing between two trees.

Shiro gets a few more chin scritches in before the _kirin_ move toward Keith, Lance leaning into Shiro's side to watch as two of the baby ones barrel into Keith and knock him over to lick at his face.

Lance shakes his head and pulls Shiro to his feet, leading him down the path and toward the palace. “He's a big softy,” he grins with a glance over his shoulder. Keith has two baby _kirin_ vying for attention in his lap while the largest of the group is nipping at his hair playfully.

“There's nothing wrong with that.” Shiro slides his arm to rest around Lance's back comfortably. “Thank you.”

Confusion furrows Lance's brow. “For what?”

Unable to phrase it in a way that makes sense Shiro leans in and presses a kiss to Lance's cheek. “For being you.” A dusting of pink spreads across Lance's face in the cutest way.

 

* * *

 

“What happens to the leaves?”

“Hmm?”

Shiro points to where a few floating jellyfish are gathering the leaves with their sweeping tentacles. There are a few decent sized piles, a collection of red and orange pointed leaves that look like they'd fit perfectly on a woodblock print.

“Oh, they go back onto the trees.” Lance gestures toward a few trees where new, sunburst leaves are sprouting from the branches like magic.

Shiro laughs. “That's very handy. I would have loved to have that back when I was young.” He smiles fondly at a memory. “It was my job to gather them up.”

Brushing his hair behind an ear Lance smiles as they approach one of the larger piles. He bends down to pick one up and Shiro takes his chance, pushing the prince so he goes careening face-first into the leaves.

When Lance rights himself and spits out an orange leaf Shiro is nearly doubled over in laughter. Leaves stick out of Lance's hair at every angle and his shock begins to melt into the unspoken challenge Shiro has started.

“So that's how it is,” Lance murmurs with a sweep of his hand.

Too late in his escape Shiro tries to get away. A gust of bubbles scoop him off his feet and he lands in the pile next to Lance. “Wait!” Shiro's laugh is bright and full of childish glee. “Using magic isn't fair!”

“You're in my domain, silly human,” Lance teases in a low voice, sweeping his arm up and dropping it down quickly. A cyclone of leaves follows, dumping down on top of Shiro's head and burying him beneath the autumn colors.

After a few seconds of silence Lance tilts his head. “Shiro?”

Bursting out of the leaves Shiro tackles Lance into the pile, a shout of surprise ringing though the garden as Lance lands against Shiro's chest. Their legs tangle together and trap them in place, Lance pushing up with his hands and looking down at a smugly smiling Shiro. “Got you.”

With a smile of his own Lance raises a hand and the leaves around them begin to swirl into another cyclone of color.

But Shiro grabs the hand holding the dragon prince up and tugs it away, Lance falling forward as Shiro leans up into a kiss.

Without Lance's concentration the cyclone scatters, leaves floating down around them to join the pile.

 

* * *

 

“And then its jaws snapped shut.” With an excited flap of his flippers Coran mimes this, snapping his mouth like the shark in his story. “And bit the tail clean off!”

A roar of laughter fills the banquet hall and Ryūjin- _sama_ slams a fist on the table, rattling the cups and small plates spread out before them. Tears of laughter are gathered in the corners of the King's eyes and Shiro grins into his cup of tea, not having heard most of the story but still enjoying the good mood hanging in the air.

Pidge gains the human's attention with another question that Shiro happily answers, eyes flicking to Lance every so often only to find the prince staring back.

They do this for a while, Shiro answering Pidge's questions as he sneaks smiles at Lance, until Keith slams his empty cup on the table with a twitching eyebrow. His cheeks are red from the drink and his gaze is hazy as it shifts from Lance to Shiro. “Just how long are you two going to dance around each other before you decide to fu—”

“Keith!” Hunk flops around Pidge to slap a hand across the _tengu's_ mouth.

Shiro stares with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as he watches Hunk try to keep his hand over Keith's mouth. Pidge swims forward to help, body pressing to Keith's back to keep his wings from flapping around.

Down the table Coran and Ryūjin- _sama_ are too caught up in their own stories of old to run interference, Ryūjin- _sama_ slapping the tortoise on the back while refilling their cups from a fresh bottle of _sake_. Shiro excuses himself from the table silently and hurries out of the room.

He passes the door to the winter corner and the drop in temperature around it helps to cool his flushing cheeks.

Would Lance ever want to be with someone like him?

Shiro shakes his head. Lance has done so much for him since he's arrived, shown him so many amazing things and experiences that Shiro would never have known if not for the dragon prince's hospitality.

Just being around Lance in this wonderful place is enough for Shiro. He shouldn't wish for more.

 

* * *

 

The night is quiet, the crowd from the banquet hall long since dispersed to their rooms and drifted off into an easy sleep.

Yet Shiro sits awake, leaning back against the wall of his room and watching the moonlight play across the floor by the open balcony. There's something unsettling about the pattern the moonlight casts through the water and throws onto the floor, a reminder of the fact that Shiro is leagues below the sea.

That's not what is keeping him awake, though.

Before he can dive back into his thoughts Shiro hears footsteps as soft as whispers in the hallway. The door to his bedroom slides open without a sound and in the dim light of the hallway lanterns he sees Lance in his doorway.

Glowing blue eyes find Shiro awake and Lance steps into the room, walking over to the human man and reaching for his hand. Shiro goes without hesitation, letting Lance pull him to his feet and lead him out of the room.

They walk through the dim hallways without speaking, Lance's hand warm in Shiro's. The crisp change in cooler air offers Shiro a hint of where they are and Lance opens a door to go inside, Shiro pausing in the doorway.

With his back to Shiro Lance walks toward the bath, swift fingers undoing his robe and letting it slip off his shoulders as he approaches the steaming water of the natural _onsen_ bath. As he steps into the water the silk fabric slides to the floor, offering Shiro an unobstructed view of the dragon tattoo inked across his back and the scales that compliment it.

Lance turns to look over a shoulder, water lapping just below his navel and at the swell of his backside. He looks too much like a painting to be real and his gaze on Shiro says everything without the need for words.

Shiro undresses silently and Lance is patient, cupping the heated water and letting it slide over his arms and chest. As Shiro lowers himself into the spring the tension drains from his body with every step he takes closer to Lance.

They're a breath away when Shiro stops, lifting his hand and dropping it back to his side. The words in his throat burn. "I'm just a simple fisherman," he whispers, afraid to raise his voice any louder. "I could never give you what you deserve."

Without a single thread of hesitation Lance presses himself to Shiro until there is no extra space between them. Skin slides along skin, the chill of the air losing its bite. Wrapping his arms around Shiro's chest and curling a hand over his shoulder to keep him as close as he can Lance rests his head on a broad shoulder. His lips brush across scar tissue and pale skin. "I could not be more happy than I am when I'm with you."

Something inside of Shiro swells and bursts at the confession, his heart unable to hold everything in any longer. Cupping the back of Lance's head Shiro leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet like plum wine. Hands roam across Shiro's back and chest but he doesn't flinch, not when it's Lance touching him.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, two halves of an entire world that spins between them.

“Shiro,” Lance murmurs, cupping the human's face and rubbing their noses together. “Lay with me.” His voice is a whisper, his words for Shiro alone.

“You have all of me,” Shiro replies, hands skirting over scales and skin, lower and lower.

They barely break apart as Shiro's fingers dip and press, Lance's breath catching as he leans into the touch. Beneath Shiro's hands his blood simmers, fingers gripping and dragging across the human's skin to leave marks of his own. Lance's hips roll against Shiro's own and the _onsen_ swallows their soft sounds with falling water.

It's not long before they're connected as one, gentle hands cupping Lance's hips and guiding his motions as Shiro's lips trace across the scales scattered over his neck like constellations. The water around them sloshes over the rocks with their movements, the sound a melody that grows and dips like the sea itself. Beneath the water Lance's hand finds Shiro's and he laces their fingers, the corded muscles of his legs flexing as he rocks over him again and again.

Shiro feels with the fingertips that explore Lance's back, small scars that are uncharted yet as old as mountains. This is the first time he's seen Lance in such a state and he tries to commit every inch to memory. Blindly Shiro maps out the midnight lines inked into the expanse of Lance's back and he can feel the dragon shudder with the light touch, a roiling power just barely contained within the being that has chosen Shiro over anyone else.

Lance's damp breath is warm against the shell of the human's ear, his nails dragging across Shiro's back to leave marks made not to hurt but to remind him of the intimacy he has found in such an unlikely place. As gentle as Shiro tries to be Lance is twice as careful, the beast with sharp teeth and claws just beneath his skin laid low under the calming touch of his lover.

Lance comes apart with Shiro's name on his lips and tears in the corners of his eyes, body strung tight like a well loved instrument that Shiro has committed to mastering. It doesn't take long for Shiro to follow, his lips fitting perfectly over Lance's and moving together like a dance.

They catch their breath in the heated water, a low but content growl resonating through Lance's chest as he cups the hot water and guides it up over Shiro's back and shoulders. When Shiro's body stirs once more under the soft touches Lance leans back, the cool air that flows between them sending a shiver down his spine.

“Again,” Lance murmurs, standing before Shiro in his naked glory like a gift from the gods.

Moving up to sit on the edge of the spring Lance goes to turn onto his stomach but Shiro stops him. "Wait," he murmurs as he guides Lance to lay on his back, the silky robe tucked beneath him. Lance watches him with heavy eyes and Shiro can't help but smile at everything he sees there within his dragon lover. Reaching up Shiro brushes the drying hair out of Lance's face, gently sweeping it to the side and behind a pointed ear. "Like this."

Giving a nod Lance spreads his knees and reaches for Shiro, pulling the comforting weight of his body down to settle over top his own. "Please, Shiro," Lance breathes against his ear, warm and pliant beneath him. "Touch me."

They go again like that, Lance laid out across heated rock and his toes curling in the _onsen_ as Shiro makes his body sing. Each touch of Lance's fingers to Shiro's scarred skin becomes a balm, his kisses igniting a wildfire that spreads through every inch of Shiro's body.

Lance's back arches off the stone when Shiro shifts over him, long legs wrapping around his hips to keep him close. Threading his fingers into Shiro's hair Lance pulls him into a kiss and gasps against his lips as they chase after each other.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The eastern autumn gardens are Shiro's favorite. He and Lance often walk there, exploring the pathways that seem to change each time they visit. Today Lance is wearing a _kimono_ striped in green and cream, his _hakama_ a deep plum color. The brown sleeveless overcoat he wears has a crimson maple leaf motif climbing from the bottom. Shiro wears an outfit of rich browns with cream accents, simple yet beautiful, as Lance had pointed out. 

Walking along the pathways Shiro counts the falling leaves like stars that streak across the sky. He thinks of home, of laying on the roof of his family's home and finding constellations, picking out planets that look brighter than any star could.

“Shiro?”

The evening sky spread out before him flickers and in its place is the autumn gardens and everlasting leaves. Shiro sees Lance watching him, worry settled heavy between his brows. He smiles and shakes his head, gripping Lance's hand a bit tighter. “It's nothing.”

Standing up ahead Shiro can see Keith watching them, dark eyes sharp and seeing what others might miss. Keith's feathers rustle then settle and Shiro pauses as he remembers the large, coastal birds that would watch him every morning from the tall grasses growing along the marshy coastline.

The scent of fish and salty morning air hits him like a memory long lost.

“Shiro?” Lance's hand tugs his and Shiro shakes his head, dispelling the images and scents until all he can focus on is Lance. A cool hand presses to Shiro's forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

Lance's worry is persistent and Shiro's face softens at the Prince's fretting. He squeezes Lance's hands, lacing their fingers. “Sorry, just thinking.” 

“Let's go inside,” Lance suggests. “I have yet to show you the library.” Shiro agrees and they make their way back toward the palace, leaves fluttering to the ground in their wake.

Keith watches them in silence, spinning around in a flurry of dark feathers and disappearing into shadow.

Later that day they dine in an informal setting with Hunk and Pidge, Shiro sipping his tea while Lance and Pidge argue over something Shiro's lost track of. Hunk shakes his head at their antics and then shares a look with Shiro, the two of them shrugging their shoulders at the same time. It makes Shiro laugh and Hunk smiles as he excuses himself to bring out dessert.

As Hunk heads for the door his scales catch in the light. Like being thrown into a memory Shiro sees the golden wheat fields he would help reap at harvest time. He sees the people of his village spread out, everyone helping each other to ensure a prosperous harvest.

Worry begins to churn in Shiro. How are his parents doing? Are they getting enough to eat without Shiro's help? Will the harvest be successful this year?

Pidge and Lance are still talking when Shiro excuses himself for some air. He slips from the room with a soft _snik_ of the door closing, unaware of the blue eyes that watch his retreat.

Shiro follows the maze of hallways without a destination in mind. He's too busy trying to remember how long it's been since he came to the Palace. A few days, maybe? His parents have enough to get them by for at least a week, but Shiro worries nonetheless.

He finds himself in the coral gardens a while later, vines curling around the base of the bench he sits upon. Shiro stares at his hands, one flesh and blood and the other an unnatural wonder of coral and magic.

Lance's magic.

A sound as soft as silk over stone has Shiro looking up. There, standing a few feet away is a dragon. Its long, serpentine body is covered in scales in shades of blue, a line of lighter fur splitting down its back to the tip of its tail. The underbelly of the magnificent creature is a light cream color, its four scaly legs tipped with sharp silver talons.

The head of the dragon is framed in the same light fur with two deep brown horns angled back away from its face. The dragon's sapphire eyes are slit vertically and fixed on Shiro, the two long wisps extending from its nose waving idly as if in a breeze.

Shiro stands from the bench slowly. The dragon takes another step closer and dips his head, waiting for Shiro to close the distance between them. “Lance,” Shiro whispers in awe, fingers sliding along smooth scales. This isn't the first time he's seen the Dragon Prince's true form, but it is the first time Lance has approached him in it. “You truly are beautiful,” he says, tracing a ridge over one eye, then up where the horns protrude from his head.

In a shimmer of bubbles and light the dragon melds into his mostly human form, arms coming up to wrap around Shiro's neck. Lance rests his head on Shiro's chest and feels warm arms circle his middle. “Something is bothering you,” Lance murmurs after a while. He leans away to peer up at Shiro's face in silent question.

Unwilling to hide it Shiro nods. The shadow of a question grows within him and he doesn't want to keep secrets from Lance, not now or ever. Lance pulls his arms away and takes Shiro's hand to lead him back toward the closest bench.

“I worry about my parents,” Shiro confesses in the quiet of the coral surrounding them. “About my village. The harvest season fast approaches and we are a small village, everyone helping where it is needed.” Shiro turns to look at the dragon prince and Lance's eyes are soft, knowing. “The time I've spent here with you has been the best of my life. You've shown me things I never could have dreamed of, given me everything I could ever need and I've fallen in love with you, Lance.”

Lance lifts a hand and cups Shiro's cheek. “As I have fallen for you, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro leans into the affectionate gesture. Warmth and bubbles rush up from his chest at the confessions and his smile is mirrored in Lance, yet it does not dispel the shadow of worry. “I love you, Lance. I do. And loving you feels so wonderful that I want to hold onto the feeling forever.” His smile dims. “But I fear I must leave. I need to make sure my parents are doing well, that the village is okay.”

Searching his eyes for a moment Lance finally nods. “I understand,” he whispers, leaning up to kiss Shiro softly. “It would be selfish for me to ask you to stay, so I won't. But...would you consider coming back to me?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathes out. “I would be honored if I could return. If you would still have me.”

“That is all I ask.” Lance leans into Shiro once more, hugging him close. “I will have Coran make preparations for your departure,” he mumbles against Shiro's chest _._

Closing his eyes Shiro nods. “Thank you, Lance.”  


* * *

 

After saying his goodbyes to his new friends and thanking Ryūjin _-sama_ and his wife for their hospitality Shiro changes into his simple fisherman clothing and heads to the entrance of the palace. Lance is waiting for him there, his dark clothing simple as though it mirrors the sober mood of Shiro's departure.

“Take this.” Lance holds out a lacquered box with an etched wave pattern circling the bottom, a cord of braided gold silk wrapped around it. “The _tamatebako.”_

Shiro looks from the gift to Lance. “You've already given me so much.” Gently taking it in his hands Shiro slides a finger over the carvings adorned across the top, a motif for each of the four seasons. Mirroring the _sakura_ blossom is a pointed maple leaf, a snowflake and seashell rounding out the design. “It's beautiful,” Shiro murmurs as he looks up at Lance.

“It's something for you to remember.” Lance folds his hands into his long sleeves, chin dipped down. He stares at his bare feet sunk into soft sand. “So you won't forget our time together, the most important moments. But you must never open it, for then you could never return here.”

“This isn't goodbye.” Reaching out Shiro cups Lance's cheek, guiding him to look up with the light touch. “And I could never forget you, O _uji-sama."_

Smiling sadly Lance reaches up and places his hand against the one resting on his cheek. “And I'll remember you, Shirogane- _san._ Until we meet again.”

Shiro steps closer and catches Lance's lips in a kiss, soft but full of feeling. He can feel Lance's tears on his skin and his heart aches when he steps away, tucking the _tamatebako_ carefully into a sack he was given and climbing aboard Coran's back. 

The ride back to the surface is like the opposite side of a mirror. The colors and expansive beauty of _Ryūgū-jō_ fade to the dull, practical sights Shiro has known his whole life. Gray fish swim by listlessly and Shiro already misses the life and color being with Lance has brought him.

Nearing the top Shiro's arm begins to glow, the magic failing the further he gets from Lance. Soon it begins to disintegrate into bubbles of blue and gold magic, until there is nothing left but an empty sleeve.

As they break through the surface the sky is clouded and gray, a few boats sailing slowly on the horizon. Coran leaves Shiro by the shore and offers a sad smile before dipping beneath the waves. Shouldering the sack containing the _tamatebako_ Shiro makes his way out of the surf.

At a glance the scenery is familiar and Shiro smiles, making his way through the sand and toward the small hut his parents own. He approaches it only to find the hut completely abandoned, the thatched roof fallen in and weeds overgrown around it. Shiro finds the inside empty and covered in layers of dust. The surrounding houses are the same, some no more than piles of old wood.

The rest of the village is nothing but strange streets, odd buildings and unfamiliar faces. He can't recognize anyone in a village where he once knew each and every person. A few people walk around and give Shiro strange looks as he passes, their clothing odd and completely foreign to the young fisherman.

“What magic is this?” He whispers to himself, eyes wide. He looks around but nothing in this entire village is familiar.

A young man helping his elderly grandfather sit on a nearby bench approaches Shiro, brow furrowed in confusion. “Sorry, but are you okay?”

“Where am I?” Shiro look around again but settles on facing the stranger. He's desperate, eager to know what has happened in his absence. “What is this place?”

The man frowns. “You are in Akita, of course.”

“Akita,” Shiro mumbles, the name as unfamiliar as everything else. “Do you happen to know my parents? Shirogane is my last name. Shirogane Takashi.”

The young man shakes his head but his grandfather approaches, looking at Shiro with wide eyes. “Shirogane Takashi? That's a name I have not heard in a long time. There was once a story of a Shirogane Takashi who disappeared into the sea on the back of a tortoise, but hundreds of years have passed.”

Shiro pales at the news. “H-hundreds of...” His heart lurches in his chest. Hundreds of years, no wonder nothing looks familiar. “There must be some mistake.”

The old man shakes his head with a sad look. “I'm sorry.”

Stumbling away Shiro finds himself blindly headed toward the beach. He's lost everything without even knowing it, everything but the _tamatebako_ in his sack.

Unsurprisingly, Coran is nowhere to be seen. Shiro waits for him, calls out to the water, but no one comes. Sitting on the beach Shiro pulls the lacquered box out and places it in the sand between his legs. “This is all I have left,” he murmurs to himself, lifting his hand to brush away the moisture that has gathered in his eyes.

His fingers trace the symbols carved in the top and Shiro recalls the memories that go along with them. “Oh, Lance,” he murmurs, letting his eyes drift shut as tears slide down his cheeks. “What have I done?”

Shiro cries for his parents that passed away never knowing their son was safe and happy. He mourns the happiness he left down at the bottom of the sea. But most importantly Shiro grieves for Lance, who wanted nothing more than for them to be happy. “What have I done,” he whispers to the water before him, the setting sun painting it gold. Three hundred years have passed but the water is just as breathtaking at sunset as it always has been.

“I'm sorry,” Shiro murmurs when he's left with nothing but a hollow feeling in his chest. His fingers trace the seashell for the hundredth time. Letting his hand slip lower he unties the golden cord around the box, then begins to lift the lid.

White smoke spills from the _tamatebako_ and Shiro sucks in a breath at the heavy magic he feels in the air. It disappears a second later as the box is pressed shut with a sharp _snap._

Kneeling before Shiro is Lance, one hand on the lid of the _tamatebako._ The dragon's eyes are wild and wide, his formal clothing completely soaked and dripping water, the adornments of it covered in sand. “Shiro,” he rasps, chest heaving. Bubbles of sapphire and gold magic appear around them, swallowing the white smoke and popping without a trace.

“This is a dream,” Shiro says sadly. His sorrow has conjured this vision to haunt him. “I have already lost you.”

Lance shakes his head. “I'm here.” He lifts a hand, the long sleeve of his _kimono_ dragging through the sand though he pays it no mind. Lance runs shaking fingers through the longer fringe of hair at Shiro's forehead, the dark locks now a bright and vivid white. “I wasn't too late,” he murmurs a bit breathlessly. “You're okay.”

“I'm sorry, Lance. I opened it,” Shiro confesses, closing his eyes. He may not get another chance to apologize. Having Lance here is a dream, but a cruel one. He knows he cannot go back to the Dragon Palace, not after he broke the seal on the _tamatebako_ when instructed not to _._ He is such a fool.

“I forgive you.” Shiro opens his eyes and Lance is still there, still in front of him and wearing a soft smile. “Your grief cast a shadow on your heart but I love you, Shiro. There is nothing that could stop me from loving you.”

Hope and despair war within Shiro. “But I cannot go back,” he trails off in guilt. He cannot go back, but staying in this new world is daunting, too. It's too much at once.

“No, you cannot,” Lance agrees, hands cupping Shiro's cheeks. The tenderness of the touch makes Shiro's heart ache. “But I can stay here with you. We can build our future here, you and I.”

“You'd be giving up so much, too much.” Shiro lowers his gaze to the ground. “I could not ask that of you. I am nothing but a poor fisherman, I have nothing to offer you.”

Lance shakes his head, thumbs sliding across Shiro's cheeks. He clears away a stray tear that falls. “I want nothing _but_ you, Shiro. As long as I have you by my side I would be happy.”

“You would be giving up luxury, the beauty of the sea and all it holds. It is too much of a sacrifice. The sea is your home, it is a part of you. One I cannot take away.”

“You will not be taking it away.” Leaning in Lance presses a soft kiss to Shiro's lips, warm and thrumming with magic. “I am giving it up willingly. I would give up all the power in the Seven Seas to be with you, Shiro.”

“Lance—”

Lance interrupts him with a shake of his head. “This is the path I have chosen,” he tells Shiro, cupping his cheek. “You are the crest of every wave, Shiro. The love that every current in the sea brings me home to." 

Shiro wraps his arm around Lance and buries his face in the prince's shoulder. “I love you,” he says, feeling the weight of it ease the heaviness in his chest. “You are the star I follow in the sky. I will not fail you again, _Ouji-sama."_

Gentle fingers card through his hair, tracing patterns along the back of Shiro's neck as they sit in the sand. The waves lap at the beach in an unending rhythm, Lance holding Shiro against his chest as the moon rises high in the night sky.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Shiro wakes to soft sand beneath him and a warm body pressed against his own. The sun is rising on another day and it casts a golden halo over Lance, Shiro drinking in the sight as if it will vanish if he looks away.

Sleepy blue eyes blink open and Lance smiles, chasing away the worry of their situation. Somehow, Shiro knows, things will be okay.

They use the tiny pearls and gems woven into the pattern of Lance's kimono to trade for food, water and a place to stay at an inviting _Ryokan_ inn. They discover that the hut and surrounding land that once belonged to Shiro's family is abandoned and within a few days Shiro has collected enough supplies to build and repair.

At Shiro's side Lance learns things he's never known before; what vegetables can be grown easily in a garden above the sea and how to patch a roof, how the sun's warm rays can flush his skin pink under too much exposure and how storms can take apart the hard work of men in minutes.

This new life is full of challenges and trails, highs and lows and everything in between. But as long as Shiro and Lance face them together, their life couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end! I had lots of fun and would like to say a huge THANK YOU to the mods for organizing this event and making it possible!!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little story! ❤️
> 
> Once again please check out the artwork that [leggydeco](https://leggydeco.tumblr.com/) did [here!!](https://leggydeco.tumblr.com/post/181033216290/my-pieces-for-the-shanceaubang-this-is-for-the) and show lots of love for it! 💙 I had lots of fun working on this with you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


End file.
